Spleen
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: En haut de la tour, elle attend. Viendront-ils ?


_One-shot corrigé le 17 avril 2015._

**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Buena Vista Games. **

* * *

><p>« Qui suis-je ? »<p>

Tu n'es personne.

« Que suis-je ? »

Tu n'es rien.

« Pourquoi suis-je là ? »

Tu étais un accident.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Essaye d'exister.

* * *

><p>Elle regarde d'en bas cette tour où elle s'est si souvent posée.<p>

Elle est terriblement imposante et pourtant elle semble s'élever vers le ciel.

La gare. Elle connaît cet endroit. C'est Roxas qui le lui a montré.

Le jour où tout a commencé.

Elle ferme les yeux, doucement, pour profiter pleinement de sa solitude et de ce calme salvateur qui lui manque dès qu'elle retourne dans sa cité perdue.

Ici l'air est carmin, incandescent. Agonisant comme la flamme d'une chandelle qui exhale. Chaleureux comme le feu qui, avant de s'éteindre, offre ses dernières ressources de tiédeur. Rassurant.

Là-bas il est charbon et froid comme cette pluie permanente qui semble vouloir refouler chaque visiteur impromptu.

Elle pourrait rentrer et revenir à cette vie terne dont le sens lui devient de plus en plus nébuleux.

Mais elle pourrait aussi essayer d'oublier qu'elle n'est rien ni personne.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes, Axel ?<p>

– C'est quoi cette question ?

– J'ai besoin de réponses.

– Tu as toujours besoin de réponses, Roxas... Je ne vais pas jouer la baby-sitter toute ma vie, tu sais ? Y a un jour où tu vas pouvoir apprendre des choses par toi-même.

– Dis-le moi.

– Des simili.

– C'est comme ça que s'appellent ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur ?

– Exact, p'tite tête. Ton aptitude à faire des conclusions évidentes me ravira toujours.

* * *

><p>Elle n'est pas humaine.<p>

Elle n'est même pas un simili.

Elle non plus n'a pas de cœur. Mais contrairement à eux, elle n'a même pas d'apparence propre.

Elle se dit que si elle n'y va pas tout de suite, elle aura encore des problèmes à la citadelle.

Tant pis. Une existence vaut plus encore que ça.

Elle rouvre les yeux et décide d'escalader la tour. À pied. Les portails n'apportent pas cet effet d'épanouissement qui l'habite lorsqu'elle gravit les marches l'une après l'autre.

Et en haut, la récompense.

Elle s'assied sur le bord en détaillant le ciel orangé du crépuscule permanent. Les deux autres ne sont pas encore là, ils arriveront sans doute dans quelques minutes. Elle se demande quel genre de mission on leur a encore confié. Elle aimerait aussi avoir un partenaire.

Roxas et Axel ont l'air si proches tous les deux.

Elle n'oubliera jamais le regard d'Axel le jour où, pour la première fois, elle avait souhaité se joindre à leur paire et partager un moment d'existence avec eux.

Roxas lui avait promis qu'ils seraient amis. Pourtant, ce jour-là, Axel l'avait regardée avec froideur. Avec déception. Elle était l'intruse. Elle n'avait rien à faire là.

Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle n'est même pas comme eux.

Il avait proposé de l'aider. Elle savait que ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle savait que c'était pour Roxas. Il avait dit « les amis de Roxas sont mes amis ». Mais jamais mots n'avaient été prononcés avec plus d'irrésolution.

* * *

><p>« Quel est mon nom ? »<p>

Numéro XIV. Xion.

* * *

><p>Il est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Seul.<p>

Elle l'observe s'installer à ses côtés.

Elle s'est toujours demandé quel était le visage qui lui apparaissait.

« Roxas n'est pas avec toi ? »

Il ne la regarde même pas. Il est triste. C'est comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.

« Je croyais que vous étiez en mission ensemble. »

Un instant, elle prend peur. Peut-être qu'elle a disparu. Peut-être qu'il ne la voit même pas.

Un sourire enfantin naît sur son visage lorsqu'il lui tend une glace. Peut-être qu'elle existe pour lui.

Elle remarque qu'il n'en tient plus qu'une. Pas de troisième.

« Il ne viendra pas, hein ? »

Il secoue légèrement la tête. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Peut-être qu'il n'est là que pour elle.

« Je parle trop. Je vais me taire. »

Il la regarde enfin.

« Excuse-moi.

– Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'excuse, ni d'où viennent les notes de remords qu'elle perçoit dans sa voix.

« J'ai l'impression de vous avoir abandonné. J'aurais dû en faire plus pour vous. Je... »

Il s'approche doucement tandis qu'une grimace de tristesse fend son visage. Les tatouages sur sa peau se substituent aux larmes qu'il ne peut engendrer. Elle ne saisit toujours pas ce qui le tracasse. Les mots qu'il prononce sont vides de sens. Les gestes qu'il esquisse aussi.

« Est-ce qu'un jour vous pourrez me pardonner ?

– Te pardonner quoi, Axel ? »

Il ne répond pas et plante ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens.

En cet instant, elle pense qu'elle est importante pour quelqu'un.

Que sa vie a un sens.

Qu'elle existe.

Qu'elle est là pour lui et juste pour lui.

Que tout ce qui avait été accompli ne servait qu'à parvenir à ce moment-là.

Qu'elle n'est peut-être qu'une marionnette, mais qu'elle est une marionnette avec un cœur aussi.

Il s'empresse d'étouffer ses mots avec ses lèvres. Elle comprend soudain pourquoi il manipule le feu. Une étrange chaleur l'envahit.

Elle s'est toujours demandée quel était le visage qui lui apparaissait.

Lorsque Axel ouvre les yeux, elle a disparu. Ça fait un moment qu'ils ont disparu. Il fait tout pour oublier.

Le poids de leur perte n'apparaît plus que dans les rêves que son inconscient rétif lui impose chaque soir.

« Adieu. »

* * *

><p><em>UP : je devais être déprimée ce jour-là, haha. <em>

**Happy AkuShion Day. **


End file.
